Nozomi's and Coco's wedding
by Xantrax-42
Summary: The big day has arrived! Nozomi and Coco are getting married! One-shot! For Nozomi X Coco fans and some other shipping fans like Nagisa X Fujipi. Special guest character included (Read it to find out!)


Nozomi's and Coco's Wedding

Disclaimer: Again, this is another one-shot fic that I wrote. And this time, it's Nozomi's and Coco's wedding! Yay for Nozomi X Coco! And I really like their kiss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! movie! Yup, I also added some pairings like Nagisa and FujiPi! Oh! And there's a guest character in the crowd! You'll find out soon. :D And Blaze and Shadow are there, too! :D Anyway, enjoy the wedding fic! And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC AND MY FIC! Enjoy! :D

Today is the day that Nozomi and Coco are getting married. Coco-in his human form under the alias: Kokoda Koji-is standing at the altar, nervous as he's waiting for his soon-to-be wife. Natts-in his human form as well and his best man-try to calm the nervous Coco.

Natts: I know you're nervous because this is your big day but pipe down.

Coco: I know, Natts, but I'm still nervous like ever since Nozomi graduated from her college, I started to propose to her.

Natts: I guess it's natural for people to be nervous when they are getting married.

Coco: *chuckled* I guess you'll be nervous, too, when you're waiting for Komachi at the altar.

Natts: *blushed a little* I-I guess...

Then, large double door opened and and the music changed, revealed Nozomi in her wedding gown with her father-Tsutomu. They walked down the aisle as Coco's jaw dropped open like almost hitting the ground, finding her even more beautiful than he imagined. Natts then coughed, snapping Coco out of it. He shook her head and stood still, wait patiently. Behind Nozomi, Rin and Kurumi are flanking her as her bridesmaids. Tsutomu then passed Nozomi to Coco as he gave him a nod before he went back to his seat next to Megumi-Nozomi's mother. Besides Nozomi's parents, there's more people were there. Then, a ring bearer arrived and she presented the ring to the two. She bowed and held the pillow with the rings. On the first row, there's Nagisa with her husband-Fujimura, Honoka with Kiriya (I want them together!), Hikari with her boyfriend (Can't think for others.). On the second row, there's Saki with Kazuya and Mai. On the third row, there's Urara with Syrup, Komachi and Karen. On the fourth row, there's Love with her husband-Chinen, Miki, Inori and Setsuna with Westar-in his civil form as Hayato. On the fifth row, Tsubomi with Oliver (Why not? I want them together, too!), Erika, Itsuki and Yuri. On the sixth row, there's Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen carrying Hummy on her arms, sat next to her brother Blaze-Kurumi's fiance, Ako and Blaze's long lost sister-Ichigo (Yay for Ichigo-chan :D). On the seventh row, there's Miyuki carrying Candy, Akane with her fiance-Brian, Yayoi with Pop in his human form, Nao and Reika. On the eighth row, there's Mana with her fiance-Shadow, Rikka with her boyfriend-Ira, former member of the Selfish (Glad I added him for IraXRikka's fans' sake! :D), Alice, Makoto and Aguri. And the ninth row, there's Megumi with Seiji, Hime, Yuko and Iona. They watched them as the wedding proceed with the priest begins the ceremony.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

The scene went silent and no one answering. As nobody speak up, the priest continued.

Priest: Will the bearer of the rings now present the symbols of holy matrimony.

Right on cue, the ring bearer stepped forward between bride and groom and held up the pillow. Coco took the diamond ring first and slid it onto Nozomi's finger. Then, Nozomi took the golden men's ring and placed it around Coco's finger. When it's done, the ring bearer took a step back and walked to the side.

Priest: Do you, Yumehara Nozomi, take Kokoda Koji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Nozomi: I do.

Priest: And do you, Kokoda Koji, take Yumehara Nozomi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Coco: I do.

Priest: By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Coco then removed Nozomi's veil as they smiled. He then pulling her close and they gave each other a passionate kiss. Cameras flashed as time seemed to stand still for the newlyweds. Nozomi and Coco then broke the kiss as the priest announced.

Priest: I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoda Koji!

Instantly, the entire church broke out in applause. Nozomi wore her brightest smile as Coco does. It was certainly a joyous day. Later that day as the wedding is finally come to a close, Nozomi is about to threw her bouquet as the girls were excited.

Nozomi: Ready?

She then pitched it over her head into the screaming fray as the girls are trying to catch it. The bouquet was then landed on Urara, much to her surprise.

Urara: Eh?!

Nozomi: I hope we'll come to your wedding soon, Urara!

Urara then turned to Syrup next to him as the delivery boy blushed in surprised, turned away shyly as the girls giggled. Later, she and Coco enters the white limo-specially for them under Alice's preparation-with the sign "Just Married" on the back. The chauffeur then drove the limo away to their honeymoon as the newlyweds stared at each other lovingly as their friends waved goodbye to them, throwing rice and confetti.

Nozomi: This is the best day of my life.

Coco: Mine, too.

Nozomi: I love you, Coco.

Coco: I love you too, Nozomi.

Coco then gave Nozomi a kiss as she returns the kiss. No other words were needed. From that day on, their lives would be shared. And bright beginnings shined brightly upon them.

A/N: Isn't it romantic? That's Nozomi X Coco fic! And for those of you didn't know who's Ichigo, she's Hoshimiya Ichigo from Aikatsu! :D Well, it's an idea from me and my friend together. :D Anyway, I gotta continue write Doki Doki Saga! See ya and Habanaisune! :D


End file.
